The present disclosure relates generally to surfaces and devices for barricading, trapping, or collecting particulate matter.
Surfaces for collecting or trapping liquids are utilized in a wide range of applications. For example, drip pans may be installed beneath water heaters and other liquid containers in order to collect any fluid leaking or overflowing from the tank or container. Commercial cooking grills are equipped with barricading surfaces formed or mounted around the grill's perimeter, to collect and trap grease and other undesired matter discarded from the grill surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,895 proposes a drafting device for use with a drafting board. The device uses a removable trough to collect eraser shavings brushed off from the board.
While such surfaces and devices have been used in various applications, a need remains for an article to barricade, trap, or collect particulate matter in common, every day, user applications.